untitled for now sailor moon superfriends
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: crossover type in the title pgsm based. The neverending battle of good vs. Evil continues, but this time new people become involved. Are appearances really deceiving like they say? Or, not...?
1. The one that got away

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Super Friends. However, Kayla is mine.

* * *

A/n: yeah, when it comes to updating I suck but I've got three stories actively in progress, so I'm trying to be successful in updating them in a timely manner. Ok, so make that four I just can't seem to get this idea out of my head.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, this story will contain adult themes, such as, but not limited to, langue, graphic valance, and sexual situations. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of the alarm echoed for what seamed like miles as a creature with indescribable features leapt atop a roof, another figure soon hot on its trail. In its scalely hands rested its treasures. It continued to run fearing no opposition, for no one dare oppose it, or so it thought.

"Stop!" a voice called causing the creature to freeze in its tracks. It dared not look back. Instead it shifted the stolen jewels into one hand and using the now free hand launched an attack. It spoke not a word, only elicited a growl no human was capable of, or any known animal either.

The figure leapt high the attack missing her booted legs only by mear inches. But, this didn't stop her for an instant. Instantly a wand appeared in her hand and she had all but appeared to attack when she heard something coming from above. ::chikushou:: she mentally swore to herself.

Her opponent seeing her momentary distraction wasted no time in launching another attack, this time hitting its attended target. Not waiting to see if the later would stand and continue to fight, it continued its flight with the stolen mini-treasures dropping a few hear and there.

Elsewhere, the sound of the alarm had alerted a computer some miles away of the robbery. Three people stood in front of said computer deceived by the images on the screen. "Robin and I can handle it superman" one of them replied thinking this task would be easy. They had dealt with thieves before, so had no reason to think this would be any different.

They sped off expecting to find the thief, but what they did see, caught them completely off guard. A figure stood, twin rivers of golden hair flowing behind her as she leapt effortlessly from one rooftop to the next sprinting across chasing what appeared to be, a monster. "Who is that…?" Robin asked his friend and mentor.

"I don't know Robin, but we should fallow her just in case." The older man replied launching a bat-shaped hook to one of the rooftops before swinging effortlessly up to said roof.

The monster roared pausing long enough to launch yet another serious of attacks, causing massive destruction, occasionally hitting its intended target. The girl jumped and douged a few of the attacks, but not all of them. She'd fall hard, but somehow manage to stand and continue her pursuit. However, this last time turned out to be a slightly different story, and a pair of strong arms caught her before her body had the opertunity to make contact with the unforgiving earth under her. "Are you alright?" she could hear a male voice say. She listened carefully unable to place it.

She pushed herself up and away wavering slightly on her week legs barely able to maintain her balance. "Hai, Daijobou" she replied speaking in a langue the young man couldn't quite place. He knew he'd heard it before, but couldn't place it. "Arigatou" she spoke again, moving to continue her chase, but her right leg refused to move sending her headed for the cold concrete below her.

Again she braced herself for the blow, but again it never came. "I'm not sure what you just said, but I don't think you are really alright." Robin countered holding her back preventing any movement on her part.

"Demo, the youma…" she protested. But any such protests fell on deaf ears, for she felt herself lifted into the air then returned to the ground a few seconds later.

"You stay here." The male voice instructed finally letting her go before soaring off to join his partner, who wasn't fairing too well against the creature, the strange young woman referred to as a youma.

She simply growled right back at him, leaning her back against the wall. Once she regained her breath, she continued right from where she'd left off, cornering the youma and preparing to land the final attack. "Moon twilight flash intensified!" sprang from her lips, this time in English as the youma took the attack head-on vanishing into a pile of dust, the stolen jewels left behind. Replacing the weapon she'd used into her sub-space pocket, she fell to her knees inspecting the jewels gathering them one-by-one in order to return them.

"Young lady, you had better return those…" the elder of the duo demanded of the girl who still carefully gathered the treasures causing them to vanish.

"I intend to, demo…Watashi…have to collect all of them, and make sure none or missing." She replied returning to the langue she had used when she had her encounter with robin.

"Holly translations, batman… what is she saying?" Robin wondered looking to the elder man and back at the girl who stood restrained by batman's rope.

"She said she intends on returning the stolen goods." Batman translated for his friend while the girl struggled against her bounds.

"Then why not let her go?" Robin continued.

"Because she said one thing and is doing another we have to turn her in." Batman replied shortening the rope and picking up the girl with ease.

"Stop… let me go onegai!" she cried against her bonds fighting to free herself, if nothing else retrieve her cell phone to call for help. "Onegai!" she called again, her eyes welling up with unshead tears. Fear had gripped her at this point, and she couldn't understand this. Perhaps, yeah it must have to do with the missing jewels but she'd promised to return them, but if so why wouldn't they let her go- let her at least explain.

Robin simply gave her this "I'm sorry look, wishing more than anything that she'd speak in English. Yes, he'd been trained in the use and speak of forgan langues, but for some reason today he felt too, distracted, to actually take the time to figure out what langue she chose to speak in. "Why won't you speak in English girl?" Robin finally asked once they had reached their hall of justice.

The blonde captive froze in her struggling upon hearing him speak. She understood him well enough, but her fear had kept her from shouting out in English. "ano…." She began but her body meeting cold tile quickly cut her answer short.

"What did you do with the stolen jewels?" Batman inquired of the girl, doing his best to strike fear in the girl, though failing badly at it. She refused to speak in either langue, caught off guard twice in one day. "Don't make me repeat myself, I know you can understand me."

Again she refused to answer resuming her attempts at freeing herself from the binds that locked her arms firmly against her side. They had begun to cut into her skin, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. As the pain grew she begun to think::this is going to transfer to my alter ego::

"Answer the question, and we'll let you lose." Robin added trying to use a different approach. Perhaps if he chose the side of friendship rather than fear, she may respond.

"What have we got here?" a third voice entered the conversation giving the captive girl more then enough time to use the crystal's power to burn through the rope.

"The jewel thief, we are trying to get the jewels, but she somehow made them vanish." Batman informed the speaker two other figures entering the room.

"We keep trying to talk to her, to get her to open up but she refuses to speak to us." Robin finished.

The man who had asked the question scanned her body with an x-ray type vision finding nothing to suggest she had any stolen goods on her. He found the crystal, but couldn't place it just by looking. The low amount of power exhibited did nothing to turn their attention back to her, but that stair made her feel uneasy. "I can't find anything but a strange power."

The girl now stood, flexing her arms attempting to regain feeling and use of them but with little luck. Her hands begun to quiver from the lack of blood being supplied for so long, and she hugged herself, willing to them to stop, but this did little to cease the quivering muscles. "Like I told you, I'll return everything, though I don't see how it will be possible since the youma spilled some when I chased him." She continued to speak in Japanese, not allowing anyone to know she not only understood them, but spoke English very well.

"Why won't you speak in English…" Batman inquired of her only to be met with no reply. The girl ignored the dark knite, as she half walked half drug her feet through the massive structure and to the outside.

"Wait…" Robin called after her hoping she'd at least answer him this one simple question. "What is your name?"

She paused tilting her head as if regarding the boy wonder for a moment, sizing him up in her head. "Watashi wa Sailor Gwaten." Came her short reply as she left for the outside. Once she could feel the crisp cool air on her pain-wracked skin she waved her hand over her chest calling fourth her staff. Concentrating she pored all of her quickly fading will power and strength into it to grant her the ability to fly, and flew off in the direction of her home.

Superman took to the air shooting off after in hopes of catching up to her, but it was if the girl had thought of everything. Her wings took on a yellow glow so bright that her body appeared to fade from sight. Eventually her path took her in the direction of the sun, her wings blending perfectly with its golden light obstructing Superman's view. Finally he was forced to return unable to track her any longer.

"For now we should regard her as an enemy." Superman suggested. "We don't know what she's capable off though she appears week she has powers we haven't dealt with yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement, all except Robin who didn't seem so sure. Memories of the battle flashed through his mind, and even though she appeared week she had saved himself and Batman from certain death. ::I don't think she is really against us…:: robin thought to himself thankful the man of steal could not read his mind. After the day he just had, he would give anything to have it end.

Half way across the country, the girl, Sailor Gwaten landed in front of a modest, but expensive-looking apartment. She had little money but its true what the saying goes outside appearances can be deceiving. ::If only people knew how true that statement really was:: she thought to herself sliding her key into the rusted lock being rewarded by the sound of the lock becoming undone gaining her entry into the heavy door. Once inside she quickly changed from her fuku into normal-looking attire. Her blonde hair reverting to its normal, brown, messed up state. She padded her way to the bedroom falling instantly into a fitful slumber the moment her body made contact with the mattress that served as her bed. However, the sound of her cell phone rang waking her from her short-lived rest, the voice reminding her she was half an hour late for her shift.


	2. friends or foes?

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or the super friends I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I know my chapters come off a little confusing, but the story will progress as always. The reason She didn't break through the rope sooner was because batman caught her off guard and moved faster then she could think. And, she didn't want to use the crystal's power while against batman unsure what it would do.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Weeks had passed since the appearance of the strange-looking sailor suited senshi, who claimed to be a sailor by the name sailor Gwaten. The robberies into various jewelry stores continued to incress, but the girl never appeared. Robin would want to be one of the first to respond, in hopes of catching sight of her, but even when he did, he never saw her.

"And, the search continues…" a news reporter began catching the attention of everyone in the hall of justice one afternoon, about a month after the appearance of sailor Gwaten. Robin turned up the sound expecting to hear news on the girl, but instead he heard, "…For the mystical silver crystal. Sources believed it had once shattered, but now are not so sure. The crystal has been thought to contain great power, and if unleashed, could possibly take out the planet. Once owned by the famous Sailor Moon…." But the reporter's words were cut off when Robin reduced the sound and walked from the room.

"So what do you make of it samurai?" Superman questioned his Japanese comrade.

"I don't know what to make of it. I guess just keep doing what we are doing. I've heard tales of such a stone, but no truth to them. The only person who'd know would be this sailor moon, but truth behind weather she even exists is unknown."

"We had better keep an eye out for either one of them." Superman suggested now not sure what to think. In fact none of them knew for sure. Then the trouble alert sounded. People falling right and left from what appeared to be a thick purple-black smoke.

"Green lantern and I will handle it." Superman offered the two of them flying off. Robin had returned to the main room when the alert sounded and didn't like what he saw. Wonder woman had traced the smoke back to the source, a huge creature with indescribable features. The waves of smoke seemed to be coming from what appeared to be like claws, or furr-covered tree branches.

"Youma…" robin whispered pointing to the image on the screan. It looks a lot like the one that…" Robins voice started low- fearful even – but unsure. "Maybe she will come…" he whispered not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Who…- you mean…?" wonder woman questioned then realization hit her. "Robin you can't expect some girl, that perhaps does not exist, to come rescue us every time thease youma, as you call them appear."

But, she knew, she had, in fact she was in route. It had been a normal day, and the young girl had been cleaning her apartment when the faint sensation of a youma entered her being. Calling on her transformation she flew from the complex and fallowed the feeling until it became stronger. It took her in several directions, the cool weather making it difficult for her to get a lock on the location, but she nearly had frozen when she finally pinpointed it.

"iie…I can't…" sprang to her mind, but the thought of people in danger drove her forward. As she entered the outer city of matroplis, she could feel the people falling around her. Even though she had yet to land, she could since the engery being drained from people right and left. Drawing closer, she had a near run-in with the man of steal who wasted no time in attaching himself to her free arm with an iron grip.

"I should have known you were behind this string of attacks…. " Superman accused flying off to find something in which to contain her.

"Iie… stop… onegai…" she called in Japanese but either superman didn't understand her, or he chose to ignore it, but at any rate she never had felt as helpless as she did at that very moment. However, superman would never find a place in which to contain her, for the youma had attacked from behind draining him of his life energy faster than all the kryptonite ever could.

"Superman!" Green lantern called out ready to catch his friend, but Superman's captive had already beaten him to it by trading places.

"Help me onegai…" she cried superman being heaver then she had expected.

Green lantern took this as a sign and assisted the girl and superman to the ground surrounding them in an energy field. "Now you stay put, and I'll be back ." Not trusting the girl he instead radioed the hall of Justice. "Superman is down, and I don't know if the strange sailor-suited girl is responsible."

"No, she can't be evil…" Robin finally voiced his feelings. "She saved our lives, and she probably saved superman's…"

"She could also be able to control the creatures and be the one sending them to attack our city." Wonder woman countered, "Batman, you Robin, and I will pick up superman and the girl."

"Right…and samurai and I will assist green lantern." Flash volunteered.

"I'll stay here and monitor the computers and see if anything new appears." Halk man offered. With those words everyone split up to their assigned tasks.

"Just be careful with her." Robin warned his partner.

"I know you like her, but if she resists, we are going to have to do something and it may not be all that pleasant for her." Batman warned the two speeding into the city managing, with much difficultly to not hit any of the bodies lying in the streets.

"Up head." Robin reported using their scanners to find superman and the sailor suited senshi. When they approached, the girl hovered over superman her hands glowing a dim gold that increased with each passing second, stopping when the light had become blinding.

"What happened?" Superman inquired when the light faded, the girl, on her knees, hovering over him. "You… you did this so you can…"

"iie… watashi…" she protested, "watashi…."

"From what I've seen, she just saved you superman. Why can't you cut her a break?" Robin countered defending the girl.

"I told you we can't trust her…." Wonder woman returned having watched the interaction from her invisible jet.

"Robin may be right, I was attacked from behind."" Superman explained.

"Well at any rate we should get you and the girl back to the hall of justice." Batman informed.

"Sailor Gwaten, are you ok?" Robin inquired holding the now slumbering girl against him. Using her power to heal superman had taken its toll, and she now lay half out of it against Robin just barley breathing. He lifted her into his arms careful not to move her any more than needed. "I hope you are happy…" he replied putting her into the back seat of the battmobile.

"enough robin." Batman warned driving them both back to the hall of justice. "We'll let the other super friends handle the youma while we devise a way of keeping her here."

Robin said not a word, glancing over his shoulder every so often to make sure she was still alive, while trying to keep an eye on the scanners in front of him. Finally they had arrived, and Robin lifted her carefully placing her down in a make-shift bed.

"Superman and I can hold down the fort here, the others are going to need your help." Batman informed the rest of their associates.

"I should be out there fighting, but I still don't feel nearly as strong." Superman sighed to himself. "this is all her fault you know."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this.. I'm sure we can figure out the girl's motives…." Batman assured his friend, he had to wonder about robin though. Why was he being so protective of her? Could it do with her powers, her looks, what? Batman had to find out, and if necessary break any spell that may have his young ward captive.

Robin on the other hand stay by her side studying her for any clues. Her features offered nothing in the way of her alter identity, or any lead on what type of power she contained. Her breathing improved, a sign she would most likely wake up, which robin was greatful for.

::Could I be falling for a complete stranger??:: ran through his mind. ::no, it wouldn't-:: he tried to reason to himself batman speaking to him jarring the young boy wonder from his thoughts.

"Any change?" Batman inquired approaching robin cautiously not sure what reaction the young teen could do in his current state.

Robin looked up broken out of his trance. "She seems to be breathing a little better. I just refuse to think she's against us."

The figure in the make-shift bed slowly started to move of her own accord her brown eyes fluttering open for a moment then closing. A gloved hand flew to her face as she tenentivly reopened her eyes as if testing them. Finally her body adjusted to the light and she removed her hand, instead using it to prop herself up.

"Lie still." Robin softly commanded "you've been through a lot."

"Demo… the youma….I can't." she commented her cell phone sounding a moment later.

"Moushi Moushi?" she inquired upon answering the device.

"Sailor Gwaten-chan Daijobou ka?" an all to fimular voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hai Us- Sailor Moon-chan." Sailor Gwaten quickly corrected protecting her sister. "I'll be out to join you soon."

"Iie.. onei-chan we'll come to you when this is all over. One question, though, why didn't you call sooner?"

"Gomen ne onei-chan demo…. I couldn't…"

"its alright." Sailor Moon reassured her sister before ending the conversation. She finished off the youma with the aid of the other sailor senshi and restored the life energy to everyone it had effected. She then approached the members of the justice leag, in hopes they would assist her in finding her sister. "Ano…" she began not sure who could understand her. Ami was still under the influence of the dark kingdom, Rei and Makoto didn't know English, and Venous chose not to assist them in fighting. Even though the youma had gotten stronger, Aino, Minako A.K.A. Sailor Venous insisted on staying back to protect Japan from any youma attacks. She nor the other senshi could quite understand the dark kingdoms reasons for traveling halfway across the world, but they didn't have time to ponder that thought. They needed to find Kayla, and quickly. She had said she was alright, but Usagi wasn't sure.

Sailor Gwaten closed her phone with a soft click and replaced back into its hiding place before stand, or rather trying too. Robin held her firm not allowing her to so much as sit up. Batman had been unable to trace the call much less activate a bug to hear the entire conversation, but the little bit he did pick up didn't sound good. He walked away from robin and over to where superman stood observing the battle on the Hall of Justice's main computer.

"More warriors like the girl…. Wonder who they are." Superman spoke suddenly but it didn't catch batman off guard like it would have anyone else.

"From what I can gather, one of them is the girl's sister." Batman began.

"You mean the one Robin doesn't seem to want any of us near?"

"That's the one. She's on her way here to pick up her sister."

"Then….we'll just have to be-

"No….why can't you get it through your head that she's not dangerous?" I know what you are all thinking, but…. "

"Don't be stupid robin she's got you brainwashed. She likes you, so she's brainwashed you."

"I refuse to believe that…..look we'll prove it. She'll live with us. We will have someone watching her and….."

"Robin…."

"No, batman perhaps he has a good idea. We'll take turns keeping an eye on her, if she is out for hurting us… then we'll know." Superman offered aiming to break up the fued before it got out-of-control.

Robin stormed off back to the girl who had taken the moment to stand. She still felt tired and her legs still proved to be difficult for her, but it was nothing she hadn't delt with before. She slowly approached the main computer room startling everyone present. "Sailor Gwaten…" Robin said slowly not sure what to say.

She regarded him for a moment almost afraid to move or speak. The reason for why she felt this way iluted her but she would have to deal with it. She could feel his hand on her shoulder, and if it had been anyone else, she would have shoved them away. However, she felt something different around him, she couldn't place it but something different for sure. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out and she moved away and started to sprint for the door.

"Sailor Gwaten, please don't run….." Robin called after her expecting her to fly off like she did before, but when she fell to her knees and started to shutter with uncontrolled sobs he found himself at a loss of what to do. He wanted to run to her, tell her that he and his friends were sorry for their behavior to her, but also understood their points of view as well. He glanced at his partner and mentor and then at the man of steal, completely at war with himself. Both sides seemed right, but which path should he chose.

::Everyone seems so strange…:: Robin thought. ::never before had he seen his so-called friends act in such an immature manner. Normally he could count on them to be so level-headed and wouldn't accuse her of any misdoings without researching it, and find anything to suggest she was responsible for the two youma-based attacks accept for the fact she was fimular with youma. ::Even still….that wouldn't be enough to justify their actions.:: he reasoned and sprinted to the sobbing girl only to be stopped by none other then batman.

"Listen to reason Robin, you aren't using your head chum." Batman reprimanded robin like a small child who had just gotten their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"No, you are the one being unreasonable…" Robin returned using a bat-shaped knife to cut himself free. Once free, he used a tear-gas mini-bomb against his friend to temporally blind him to give him time to reach the down sailor. "Come on Sailor Gwaten its alright." Robin reassured wrapping his arms around the distraught girl and guided her toward the exit.

He had to take a step back when he saw his friends with three other girls that were dressed in similar attire as Sailor Gwaten. They had been captured and now, Robin's so-called friends blocked any means of escape.


	3. Our story, history of the sailor Senshi

Disclaimer standards apply I only Kayla and the plot, the other sailor senshi and superfriends belong to their respective owners.

* * *

A/n: sorry about any confusion with the last two chapters. I now know what direction I want to take this, but don't worry the story is far from over. Yes and it only took me three chapters to chose one of many directions that will wind into one huge story.

* * *

Warning: standard warning disclaimers apply, see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Minna." Sailor Gwaten breathed upon the arrival of her friends. Her sister looked totally panicked. Like someone had just tried to shoot her, and Rei and makoto didn't appear to be fairing any better. "Onei-chan daijobou?"

"Hai Daijobou…" Sailor moon replied and continued, "demo there has been a misunderstanding."

"I know…." Sailor Gwaten replied, these so-called super heroes seem to think that I'm sending youma to attack their city"

"Nani-o!" Sailor moon exclaimed causing everyone around her to wince including her sister, "Demo! Doushite!"

"Onei-chan onegai…" Sailor Gwaten breathed again "calm it down."

At this point samurai was more than ready to intervene having heard and understood the conversation in its entirety. Though he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make things any worse then they had already become. "Ano…." He began. "From what we've gathered so far…. We have no edvince to suggest otherwise."

"And, you have nothing to prove she sent them either." Sailor Moon relatated, so why not let us go?!"

"Because…." Samurai returned. "We need to prove likewise."

"nani-o by keeping us here?!" Sailor moon all but screamed. "People depend on us… Ami….-…chan…" her voice begun to fade slightly as she remembered her friend who had been turned against them by the dark kingdom, and how she hadn't been able to heal her best friend. She lowered her head unable to meat anyone's gaze. "Ami-chan is counting on us…." She repeated her voice softer as sobs begun to wrack her body."

"Onei-chan…" Sailor Gwaten tried to run to her fallen sister but Green lantern stopped her dead in her tracks. She continued despite the ring's power, but it proved to be to much of a problem and she fell to her knees unable to reach the fallen twin to the moon kingdom. "Hang on onei-chan.."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted, rather harshly, off the cold tile floor and forced to her feet. She bit back the scream she'd been holding the moment superman grabbed for the broach that rested in the center of her chest, but the pain became unbearable and she was forced to vocalize it. "Stop it, you are hurting them!" Robin called unable to watch any longer. His partner had restrained him, preventing him from helping the girl, but when she had started to scream in pain, and her transformation begun to fade, leaving her veartually in the nude, he just couldn't take it. Her sister, Sailormoon, didn't appear to be fairing much better either. Superman had the bright idea of snagging hers as well, and with his super human strength, the crystal housed inside begun to fold under the pressure.

"Stop it…" Rei and Makoto, A.K. Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter respectively, cried out speaking in Japanese.

"You'll kill them!" Sailor Jupiter added. "if their broaches are broken they'll die!" Jupiter added as she struggled to reach Sailor Moon as did sailor Mars. However, the energy admitted from the green power ring had a negative effect on the sailor senshi, which made moving nearly impossible while confined inside of it.

Robin had finally freed himself from his friend's and partner's grasp and knocked the green warrior halting his concentration for only a moment. Sailors Mars and Jupiter ran to the aid of their fallen sailors, Robin having beaten them to Sailor Gwaten. The other superfriends exchanged looks with one another no daring to move, or even breathe. Superman glanced down at his hands clinching them into fists. Never had he thought he would come this close to killing someone.

Samurai turned to mars and Jupiter speaking to them in Japanese, "Will your friends be alright?"

"We honestly don't know…." Mars replied in a dangerously low voice. She was well-known for her short temper, and the thought of losing two of her best friends nearly sent her over the edge. If Sailor Jupiter hadn't held her back while trying to hold the fallen Sailor Moon, Mars may very well have caused some irreversible damage. The senshi of Thunder had been on the short end of Mar's temper many times, most involving the fallen Sailor Moon, and had to act quickly in order to contain it. "All we can do is wait and hope they can fight this.

* * *

Thousands of miles a way, in a cave far out of Japan, perhaps not even on the planet, A woman sat white gloves holding her head. She could feel the pain of the two fallen senshi, and also knew she had not been the one to cause it. Fighting the headache, she approached a man, more importantly, the very man responsible for her being in this dark smelly cold cave to start with. "Kunzite…Nani…. Have you done?!"

Mercury….I've done nothing what is your reason for this…." He froze….not quite sure what to say. "Are you betraying us Mercury?"

"Iie…." She returned her voice not nearly as harsh and demanding as it had been previously. In fact it had started to sound somewhat, fearful as she continued speaking. "I know you did something… Sailor Moon and Sailor Gwaten are dying I can feel it."

"Excellent news…then we shal fight them off now, while they are down and their defenses are low…" He turned his back walking with a confident stride to the throne room where their queen sat. "My queen."

"Kunzite…I did not call for you, what is your reason for this intrusion?" a woman with firey red hair demanded standing to gaze around her.

Kunzite knelt in front of his queen on one knee. "I have news concerning the sailor senshi. Two of them appear to be dying thanks to this one called superman…"

"interesting…tell me more…" his queen commanded.

"Ano….It appears when he tried to steel the source of their power it caused a devastating effect." Kunzite replied completely unsure.

"Good, while the senshi are down…. Go and attack them."

"Hai Baryal-sama!" Kunzite gave a low bow, rose, then went searching for his stolen sailor senshi. "Mercury…we have a mission back on earth."

* * *

Back at the hall of Justice, The superfriends assisted the sailor senshi in helping their fallen friends. Caught in between transformations, and "normal" attire, the two sailor senshi finally had passed out. In a desperate and futile attempt to protect their civilian identities their foreheads begun to glow with a blinding golden light a shape forming from it. The lighe continued to grow, the fragments of their broaches becoming solid as their bodies took on a change. The light on their foreheads had formed an upturned crescent moon and they were no longer stuck in between senshi, and "normal" attire. When the light vanished, each girl had been dressed in a floor length ball-style dress. White with butter cup sleeves. The neck piece was laced with silver trim, and golden sphears lining it across the chest. On Sailor Gwaten's gown a silver and gold 'c' was embroidered in the center, where if she were transformed her star-shaped locket would rest. Sailor Moon on the head, had an 's' in the center of hers, each had their respect locket outlining the letter.

"Princesses, serenity and Celina." Sailor Mars breathed, as she stood kneling down on one knee to show respect as did sailor Jupiter.

"They are princesses?" Robin asked looking at both Jupiter and Mars.

"Then the stories are true, they do exist." Samurai breathed slightly in shock looking at the two girls who lie side-by-side on the floor still unconscious.

Sailor Gwaten now princess Celina, was the first to come too, her left arm darting out to catch the half sphere that floated above her. Sailor Moon, now Princess Serenity, did the same only seconds after her sister. Sailors Mars and Jupiter held their heads as memories started to come too them.

"What stories are you talking about?" Robin asked his Japanese friend fully prepared to catch Princess Celina if need be. He didn't know if she'd start to stand and fall, yet again standing not being her strong point thus far.

"Legend has it that some 10,000 years ago perhaps even longer existed a kingdom on the moon ruled by a woman called Queen Salinity. The stories go on to say she gave birth to two children who she named Serenity and Celina respectively. Both trained to someday take over in their mother's footsteps, Celina being a back-up should something happen to Serenity. This diession had been made due to the fact they didn't know whom had been born first, and Celina being disabled due to an accident after birth." Samurai explained opening his mouth to say more, but the princess Celina continued the story speaking in English reveling she knew the langue just as Robin had previously thought.

"Your friend is correct. Our kingdom could easily be described as a picture-perfect fairy tale land, void of little to no conflict. Yet, those have lived it may tell a completely different tale. " She begun taking over supplying the correct information knowing all the stories contradicted themselves from this point. "Our home looked lovely enough with its many rose gardens, lush green grass and clear crisp water. Serenity and myself spent many afternoons enjoying the gardens. Serenity loved gazing at the flowers, and over at the earth, which could be seen directly from her room. While, I simply enjoyed the warm sun and the soothing sound of the many waterfalls located all through out them. Samurai-san is half right about our upbringing. Our mother really didn't want me to really become queen. She would have preferred I stay in the shadows."

"But why?" Robin interrupted. "How could she be that cruel?"

"During the time of the silver eara, as it had been so dubbed, disabled people were considered worthless because they were, or could never be as strong as their more well-off peers. But since mother didn't want the murder of a daughter on her hands she had me learn the same things as Serenity, but I was rarely seen in public. Serenity, on the other hand, loved the Earth, or more importantly, the princess of one such Earth Kingdom. His name Prince Endemion. Yet, their love was ill-faded and doomed to fail. One day, our world came crashing down, when dark forces invaded the moon killing off people right and left Senshi from various planets came to our aid, having lived on the moon to train as senshi. They go by the names, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, named after their respective planet. Its also possible the outer Planets, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn and Uranus, have their own respective senshi, but only Sailor Venus, leader of the senshi will know the answer to this." She sighed trying to sum up the story. "In conclusion, the moon eventually fell against the dark kingdom after the deaths of the planetary senshi and the four generals that served to protect the prince, were killed. Serenity struck the final blow after losing her lover. Who had struck him from behind remains unknown, only Serenity knows, but… I doubt her memory has returned."

"What happened to Sailors Mercury and Venus, how come they are not with you?" Superman inquired, seeing Princess Serenity, who had reverted back to Tsukino, Usagi, hang her head hiding tears.

"Venous is in Japan keeping an eye out for the dark kingdom and-" Princess Celina reported but Usagi's sobbing cut her off.

"Ami-chan wa….Ami-chan she's a part of the dark kingdom." She sobbed upon hearing the name mercury. She didn't understand the entire question but in the context in which it'd been said she didn't need to know.

"And, this dark kingdom?" Superman continued noting Mars and Jupiter trying to console their friend.

"Its an alternate dimension, with nothing but dark energy. It was created after the fall of the moon, and its main source is queen matalia. " Samurai translated for Sailor Mars. "We don't know much about it….our memories still broken."

"Sailor Venus, Luna, and Artmis, and myself are the only ones with our full memories." Princess Celina finished in English changing back into Tsukino, Kayla her pizza hut uniform she'd been waring replacing the princess-style dress. Her hair remained brown but now was pinned in the back, a Pizza hut hat covering a majority of her now shoulder-length hair.

"Kayla…. Are you alright… do you want to tell me why you didn't speak to us in English before?" Robin asked kneeling beside her pausing long enough to read the name printed on her tag.

Kayla jumped startled at the use of her name, as her fingers trailed the smooth plastic surface of her tag. "I'm sorry…." She begun softly unable to look him in the eye. He had been the only one to trust her and now, it looked as if though she had betrayed his trust. Her fingers clinched around the blanket she'd been given to cover herself with as fresh hot tears spilled on her exposed knuckles. "I was scared everything was happening so fast and…."

"Its alright…" Robin said, "take your time." He had covered her hands with his own gloved ones, now sitting instead of kneeling as much.

She still refused to lift her head, but her gaze drifted to her now covered hands even if the action did nothing except indicate that she'd given Robin her undivided attention. "I tend to do that when I'm scared, hoping no one can understand me. I figure if they can't understand me, they can't get me to tell them anything. As you well know, the search for the mystical silver crystal has become so wide-spread it had caused massive chaos with everyone in search of it. So since most people didn't speak Japanese, I stopped talking in English to those I did not trust, figuring maybe perhaps 1/3 of the people understood, if that many." She finally admitted. She winced preparing herself for the blow, half expecting to be slapped or yelled at for her actions, but she wasn't prepared for what came next. Robin had sucured an arm around her and was trying to hold her.

"I guess if I was in your postion I would have done the same thing. Say, why don't you stay with Batman and I…? I mean with what's going on with the youma and…" Robin continued speaking softly, but carefully not wanting to cause her to think that the superfriends still considered her their enemy. "its not that we still distrust you, but …"

"I appreciate your offer, demo…. I can't… I've got to work and…still pay off the lease and the water and…." She stopped Precious her buff tabby, entering her mind. The poor animal nearly lost it when she left the first time for "training" of some kind and she knew he couldn't handle it if this was to happen again. "My cat precious…." She whispered so low if she hadn't said it she wouldn't have heard it.

"Who's Precious?" Robin asked not hearing her say my cat, almost afraid of what the answer could be. Why did he care anyway, she probly had a boyfriend, plus why would she fall for someone like him? He had been the only one to care about her and believe her when no one else would. The other superfriends didn't even once apologize even after hearing her story.

"My cat, in fact I've gone too long…." She replied "I'm sorry I can't stay." Carefully she pulled away from robin all be it rather reluntantly and placed her hands above her head. "Lunar Prism power Make-up!" she called circling her hands over her head and chest, her hair returning to a blonde color in the process. Suddenly the necklace around her neck grew expanding into what would be her locket, the crystal sphere she'd vanished earlier reappearing in the center of said locket. Her pizza hut uniform vanished leaving her completely nude, but only while ribbons burst from the seemingly suspended locket around her forming into a white sailor suit. Crossing her hands over her head, gloves formed over her arms and she led ribbons over her feet forming her boots. The remaining ribbons broke off forming her skirt, choker, hair ornaments, and earrings respectively. She took her hand and swept it over her forehead leaving her sailor teria in its place completing her transformation.

"Please…" Robin pleated. "For your safety….we can take care of lose ends and…Precious can come too."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a remote swamp some several miles from Metropolis, housed among its many creatures, a strange object. The object hovered over the murky water housing thirteen very well-known villains, or more importantly well-known to the superfriends. They were centered in a half circle one man standing before them. They had been plotting ways in which to get rid of the opposing forces when their trouble alarm sounded. But, in this case the alarm was designed to alert them of other things, except for the swamp creatures, in their swamp. Turning to a huge view scream, they spotted a strangely dressed girl with stranger color hair approaching them. "Halt! " the leader commanded, but the figured continued to ignore them.

She smirked looking straight at the strange object. "I have come to offer you a proposition, perhaps a way in getting rid of those who call themselves the superfriends."

Intrigued the leader considered this looking at his team for input. The others considered what the young girl was saying and had to think for a second. "Well…" Black manta pondered for a moment. "I have heard much about these dark forces. And, that princess or those princesses would give us little trouble. Too afraid to use their powers against us."

"Don't forget, those two moon brats have the mystical silver crystal, it is told to hold great power." Cheata added the remainder of her team nodding in agreement.

The leader, better known as Lex Luthor then turned back to the waiting senshi. "Agreed we will assist you in getting rid of these sailor Senshi if you help us to get rid of those super friends."

"Hai…understood." Dark mercury replied. "It would be our honor." With those words spoken she entered into the hall of doom spilling all she knew of the sailor senshi.


	4. Sailor wars Mercury returns

Disclaimer standards apply. I only own the plot and Kayla. Rina, belongs to my friend and sister Rina. And….the superfriends and sailor Moon belong to their own respective copnies.

* * *

A/n: I've got one or two pairings pre-set. So I won't be changing that so much. Personalities, descriptions, etc come from the Live action Version of sailor moon. If I make something new….than that will come from my twisted head. Anyway, questions…review or e-mail me directly. I don't bite.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimer apply, see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Robin sighed looking at where Sailor Gwaten had just been his eyes fallowing her path as she had run out. No one even bothered to go after or seemed to care if she was alright. Usagi, her sister, who had been sobbing her eyes out, not five minutes before suddenly stopped and looked at her friends her stomach alerting everyone of its existence. She could feel her face turning a bright shade of red as she slowly opened her mouth to speak. "I'm hungry…" she whispered attaching herself to samurai's arm.

Sailors' Mars and Jupiter shook their heads while sailor Mars whispered. "Usagi no Baka."

However, their friend had heard them or rather the fire senshi's words. "Baka dare nani-o?!" she all but shouted.

"Relax Rei-chan, Usagi-chan…." Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, sighed allowing her Sailor Jupiter transformation to fade into her "Nomarl" attire. The superfriends had already seen two of their friends in "normal" attire and in their truest forms so she figured why not….she had nothing to lose by doing so, and if she needed to transform again it was simple as shouting four simple words.

Usagi turned her attention back to Samurai as she quite literally tried to drag him through the front doors of the hall of Justice. "I'm Hungry, I have no money, and…." She continued despite any and all efforts and attempts of being forced from her home attached to samurai's arm.

"Is she always like this?" he questioned the two remaining senshi."

"Hai sometimes worse." Rei, replied replacing her own senshi fuku for more comfortable attire. "Sometimes she can be worse. Gomen nasi…. Demo…..we didn't have time to pack properly or anything. We didn't plan on staying long, demo… we might not have much of a choice."

"I'll talk with the other superfriends and see if we can't find some place for you to stay while we sort things out. In the meantime just hang out here." He replied before turning his attention back to Usagi, "And, you young lady let go I'm not taking you anyplace."

"Fine…. Your so mean anyway!" Usagi replied releasing her grip and stomping her foot in a fit of anger.

"I've heard of mood swings, but never like this." Wonder woman spoke up Looking at Usagi who seemed to have gotten over her anger, and had begun bugging one of her friends for the same thing no doubt.

"This has been fun, but I'm going to go look for Sailor Gwaten." Robin reported, not knowing if she too had yet again changed forms.

"But, Robin…" Batman begun to warn his young friend. "You shouldn't."

"Why? Is it because you don't trust her? Yes, I admit I like her, but if I don't do something, who will?" he shot back.

"I'll help you Robin. Maybe she didn't fly home." Superman offered feeling this was the least he could do after contradicting himself about weather or not to trust her or if she could be trusted. He figured she'd proven herself, and from what information she had more than willing provided he just didn't know what to think.

"Thanks…" robin replied as he felt himself lifted in the air. He figured superman would fly, knowing they could see better from a birds-eye point-of-view.

* * *

Sailor Gwaten didn't fly home, in fact she hadn't gone very far at all. Everything that had happened, happened so fast, and she couldn't understand any of it. She had stopped in a nearby park sitting on the edge of a fountain located in its center. She had always enjoyed the rhythmic sound of the water flowing over the rocks, or in this case

stone carvings and pooling in a basin only to repeat the process all over again. She had gone to this place to think, but she didn't expect the boy wonder to be in her mind, much less the only person, or thing she could think about. All those times he's stood up for her, how he'd been so nice to her, and all when everyone else doubted her. ::Robin:: she whispered in the back of her mind. ::baka, baka…baka…:: she kept scolding herself angered with herself for not excepting all those offers to have a free place to stay. She couldn't live here could she? Throw everything away on a whim like this…no…she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She hugged herself shacking with uncontrolled sobs not even caring if anyone saw her. She had turned out to be like her twin in more ways then one, including her ability to seam like a complete and total crybaby. She had always fought to prove that twins were different, but each time something like this came up, all she could do was sit there and cry. Why did it have to be so hard::Just tell him you love him, but wait, you can't love..:: this thought only made her cry harder.

Love, something people strive for, want to have constantly, but sometimes never achive. Their reasons for not obtaining love differ, though in the end they find their eternal happiness. Tsukino, Kayla was no exception, except there was one. Sailor Gwaten, the one thing that made her, in a way, not entirely human. Sure in many ways she could have easily been considered human, appearance, emotion, the ability to think for ones self, feel and empathize with humanity, but the difference her powers, the source being the moon. That simple fact alone changed everything. It dictated how she lived her life, it had influence on ever aspect, and love just didn't fit into the equation.

"I think I see her." Superman commented seeing the twin meatball-shaped pony tails.

Robin nodded noticing that she also looked upset. However, he didn't know what could have happened to cause her to feel that way. Superman let robin down some few feet from the fountain instructing him to call if he needed anything. He nodded and slowly approached the distraught sailor. "Are you ok?" he inquired careful not to scare the girl.

"Hai Daijobou…" she lied hoping that Robin would fall for it, but she didn't count on Robin out smarting her. She closed her eyes swaring, hoping, the question only existed in her head, then she wouldn't have to face Robin, at least not yet, not until she'd had ample time to sort out her feelings for the boy wonder. She sighed allowing her mind to wonder, not sure she'd heard him speaking to her or not. Had she replied on pure instinct, or could she've just been talking to herself.

"I don't think so…" Robin stated being careful to chose his words, "if its anything I said, or did I'm sorry…"

"I know its not you….honto…demo…." she muttered in a mix of English and Japanese. Her mind still continued to spin and she couldn't concentrate. It had nothing to do with trust anymore now it was just plain fear, fear of making an even bigger fool of herself. "I'm so sorry robin… honest…." She then stood sprinting off, however she would never get that far. Her right leg failed to work for her and sent her flying toward the ground at a rapid rate.

Robin moved to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough and had gotten knocked off balance himself landing on the ground with Sailor Gwaten in a rather compromising position above him. "You know we need to stop meeting like this." He joked trying to lighten the mood, however it had the opposite effect.

She bit her lip trying to hide her face from view not wanting, anyone, especially him, to see that she'd been crying. "gomennasi …" she repeated over and over in a panic pushing herself upright again.

He held her back preventing her from running off yet again, but she didn't even try resisting him. He hadn't even held her that firm. She could feel her heart beat fast, so fast she could swear it wanted to fly right out of her chest. Any words spoken were cut short by a pair of lips connecting with her own. All time had appeared to stop at that very moment. Nothing existed except the feeling she had felt. Her heart rate continued to increases and she thought that it was a sign of a heart attack, or an emotion she been told she could never feel. She begun to doubt herself now, scared of what it could mean, but the feeling the fact she had yet to pull away told a completely different story. She figured she'd deal with it, go with it, and take it from there. However, the feeling ended all too soon for her taste and she felt herself leaning in for more, kissing him back, letting her body act of its own accord, ignoring her brain.

Her head shot up a fimular voice breaking her out of her trance causing her to fall backward into the clear waters of the fountain behind her. "You ok?" Robin asked helping her from the cold waters that wasted no time in chilling her to the bone.

"Hai Daijo-" she started to say, a feeling she'd said that before. She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry….I just wanted to clear my head, I'm ok really."

"Will you at least allow me to offer you some dry clothes?" Robin inquired.

"iie…." She shook her head opening her hand a thick camera phone appearing in its palm. Flipping it open, she made her selection. Her once soaked fuku replaced with a dry one, her hair still dripping from when she took that unexpected bath.

Robin didn't know what to say, or even think. She this time didn't fight him really. He doubted she was ok, but wasn't going to push her. He just waited to see if she'd continue speaking, that was until something caught his attention. It had caught hers as well, but instead of the usual youma, it was something, no someone different, well different as far as Robin was concerned. "Purinsesu Celina. We meet again." The voice echoed through the trees. "its been too long…"

Sailor Gwaten gasped suddenly fearing for Robin's life. He would face a very unstable person, and it wasn't that she doubted his abilities, but he wouldn't know the woman like sailor Gwaten would. "Ami-chan?" she questioned carefully. "Doushite?"

"You dare ask that after everything? Just give me the crystal and I'll spare you, and your little boyfriend here." She quipped. "Dark power…make-up!" she then shouted her transformation taking place.

"Fine, you want it? Fight me for it." She declared fully prepared for battle, her staff at the ready.

"Sailor Gwaten…no…." Robin whispered he too began to fear for her life. He didn't bother trying to question it, having an idea as too why. He moved to radio his friends, but Ami-chan, now dark mercury, had taken the radio out with one swift strike from her ice sward.

"You leave him out of this…" Sailor Gwaten growled Blocking her next strike.

"Doushite Kayla-chan?" she smirked trying to strike the moon princess again. "is it because you've fallen in love? Bad…princess…"

Sailor Gwaten growled at her friend. "You should be glad I'm so forgiving." She spat. "You know I don't want to fight you, but since you give me no choice it looks like I'm going to have too." She then closed her eyes and concentrated, the silver crystal glowing inside her chest expanding shooting out forming a star, the exact same shape as her locket. The light shot forward catching the turned senshi in its grasp, casting a healing light, trying to undo her 'rebirth' as the senshi herself had called it. The girl split in two, for only a moment but the darker half pulled the lighter half back. Her eyes glowing with a white hot fire.

"At least you haven't completely lost your mind." Dark mercury said while she ran at Sailor Gwaten fully prepared to strike her down. Her first strike, the sailor senshi blocked, her staff shattering upon impact. She dropped it, as she fell to her knees then to the ground.

"Sailor Gwaten!" Robin cried moving to cover her. Dark Mercury only smirked wider raising her staff above her head preparing to strike them both down.

"Stop right there!" another female voice rang out, just in time to catch the dark senshi as she was about to slice not one, but two people down. "Moonlight Harmony!" she shouted a black-silver light shooting from the shadows, slicing through them much like a hot knife through butter. The ice sward shattered in Dark Mercury's hands as the while the sailor herself lie helpless on the ground stunned and unable to move.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted joining the fight aiming her wound at the down Sailor Mercury and the down Sailor Gwaten. But, the healing light of the weapon would never Reach Dark mercury for, She, Robin, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Gwaten all vanished in a flurry of black rose peddles.

The new sailor emerged from her hidden spot and gazed wide-eyed at the space around her. ::I could have saved them:: she scolded herself angered that she didn't act sooner, or come out of hiding in time. She replaced her scepter back into its home in her sub-space pocket before kneeling on the ground to search for clues.

"Robin, are you alright…I heard signs of a battle…. Robin?" Superman called using the radio-like device all the superfriends were required to carry.

Her keen hearing picked up the sound, and she very carefully searched around for the source. There, a few feet away in the mud lie a white radio-like transmitter. She picked up the device wondering if she should respond, or if she should leave it and run away. She examined it and noticed where Dark mercury had struck at it. The device should have shattered, but somehow, it appeared to be in tact. Feeling she had nothing to lose she cleaned it of the mud before depressing the button that would send her message. "iie…Watashi Wa Sailor Eclipse. This, Robin….and my friends have been taken by Kunzite…." She then let go almost afraid of what would be said next.

Superman seemed a little surprised. He hadn't expected a complete stranger, let alone a sailor senshi, that Sailor Gwaten hadn't mentioned to answer. He wanted to assume it was some kind of trick, but his instincts proved to tell him of a different tale. However, he couldn't make out what she was saying. "Could you repeat that in English please?"  
Meanwhile in the hall of doom, Lex smirked to himself. Two sailor senshi and the boy wonder had been taken out of the picture, one could very well be dead, and the superfriends remained clueless. He laughed ::We should have teamed up with this dark kingdom sooner.:: he had thought, almost sure that no one could stop them now. What he didn't count on, was the fact that the effects of Sailor Gwaten, Sailor Moon, And Sailor Eclips, did in fact have a profound inpact on Dark Mercury, and she sat alongside her friends refusing to look anyone in the eye. Sailor Gwaten had reverted to Tsukino Kayla, but had yet to wake. Sailor Moon returned to Tsukino, Usagi who tried to convince the now reverted Dark mercury, who too lost her transformation, to at least look her in the eye. Robin didn't even look at them, his emotions tearing him in all directions. He hated the thought of losing anyone, especially someone he cared about. He considered her a friend ever since the day they had met, and now, seeing her like this, defending him, when she knew he could have defended himself, caused his thoughts to drift in a different direction.

Unlike the sailor senshi, no one had him on such a short leash figuratively speaking. He was free to express such feelings such as love, hate, etc without regret or fear of consequence. However, he had many questions, fears, fears that stopped him from acting out his emotions. He couldn't honestly say he knew this woman. What he did know, wouldn't be enough to even consider anything above friendship. Then, why was his mind jumping ahead. He shook it to clear it, this being the only thing he could try to do. For now.

* * *


	5. to the rescue Mercury's fight to stay

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own the super friends or Sailor moon. I own Kayla though. Rina belongs to my friend and close sister Rina. Everyone else not associated with any either show is mine, unless otherwise specified.

* * *

A/n: The kiss, that Kayla, Sailor Gwaten, felt was nothing more then her over active mind taking over. However, Robin asking her if she was ok was real. Just in case I didn't clear that up.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Superman landed where he had dropped Robin off only to find a girl a little smaller then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Gwaten. Her hair appeared to be a brighter blonde, almost white, and where both senshi had pink or purple-red, she had black. Her body suit white, and everything else either black or a deep shade of blue. Her tiara on the other hand was silver.

"You must be Sailor Eclipse." Superman questioned approaching the girl carefully so as not to scare her. "You'll have to forgive me; I don't speak Japanese very well. I also don't know if you understand English, but if you do I'd like to invite you back to the hall of Justice and explain your story to my friends, and a couple of yours are there as well."

Sailor Eclipse thought the offer over a moment considering her options. What did she have to lose? Her friends, and sister were gone, and she had no means in which to get them back or track them down. "Alright….I'll go with you." She agreed speaking in perfect, flawless English.

"So you do speak English, that's good." Superman mused aloud moving to lift the girl up. She backed away at first, then thought for a moment. She couldn't run, nor did she want to, and if he did take to the air she may not be able to track him as good. But still she felt fearful.

"If its all the same to you, I'd rather fallow you on my own." She stated. Superman nodded in understanding and took to the air making sure to fly a little lower then he would normally so she could see him. Sailor Eclipse took a running start leaping effortlessly over rooftops fallowing him with great ease. Superman was a little surprised at first, but didn't bother pushing the subject. Robin had gone missing, Sailor Gwaten, Sailor Moon, and Dark Mercury had vanished, but Dark Mercury hadn't been the one to cause it, at least from what he could see.

Finally they arrived, Sailor Eclipse only being slightly out of breath from the workout. She staired for several seconds at the Great hall of justice which stood before her. She'd seen it in some comic, or something like that and thought it not to be real much like the way the world viewed the sailor senshi, unless one would see them in action. She regained herself enough to allow superman to lead her inside. Inside, Sailors Mars and Jupiter sat now, Kino, Makoto, and Hino, Rei, in two chairs located around an octagonal-shaped table housing various computer-related items. While various other members of the superfriends filled the remaining chairs, or stood off to the side.

"Who's the chick, man she's hot." A man in a red and yellow uniform commented. "I want me some of that."

"Flash, I don't think-" but superman's warning had been cut off by sailor Eclipse getting an evil smile.

She backed up several feet, but still able to keep a good distance from him and maintain eye contact. Placing one hand on her hip, she first began in English. "You want it then?" She switched to Japanese, using her other hand and motioning for him to come over saying, "Hentai-baka…Flash no Hentai-baka….want bashojo senshi?" while lifting her skirt, or making the motion of doing so.

Rei and Makoto nearly knocked over their seats in fits of laughter while, Samurai, tried to hold it in. "Uh flash… you really shouldn't.. don…"

But flash refused to listen and the moment he reached her, she delivered a swift kick to the nuts. And, if that wasn't enough torment, she took it a step more moving her hands teasingly above her head her body glowing silver. The light grew, enough to cause her senshi self to appear to vanish behind it, and she slowly brought her arms down the light vanishing, her now boy-cut brown hair falling into place. "You got it…." She finished in English before taking her place beside Rei. Continuing to speak in English. "So….what've we got?"

Dark Mercury had lost her transformation, now clinging onto the still out of it Tsukino, Usagi, who fainted from her healing attempt. Now, Mizuno, Ami, held Usagi against her sobbing against the slumbering girl's head. "Please wake up…" she muttered in Japanese the tears coming harder.

Robin could see this, but didn't know how he should respond. Kayla was still out, and he felt angered at the young woman for causing this, but he also felt that no one deserved this. What he didn't understand was why, the strange woman was crying over what she'd done. None of the enemies he'd fought against ever showed signs of regret, not like this, and not in front of someone who could put them behind bars.

"Ami-chan….I can't breathe…" Usagi weased out, which only caused Ami to hug the moon bunny tighter.

"Thank goodness you're ok… you are ok….right…"

"Hai! Daijobou!" she smiled. "See?" she inquired jumping around like her name suggested.

"Demo ….Kayla-chan…." Ami pointed to where Robin held Kayla afraid to let go. This brought a smile to Usagi's face. She'd known for some time now that they had feelings for each other, and perhaps now, they would express them.

"Demo Usagi-chan…Watashi…" Ami begun holding the wrist containing the thing that enabled her to transform into Dark Mercury. She ripped it off her arm tossing it aside where it landed with a loud crack.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Two youma appeared behind Robin. If Usagi hadn't started to call out, "Moon Prism power make-up!" he may not have turned to notice.

"Nani! I can't transform!" she cried when the transformation failed to activate.

"Usagi-chan….you're too loud… could you keep it down." A half out of it Kayla complained trying to sit up, but strong arms prevented her from really doing much moving. At first she struggled against them her brain not fully awake, but Robin quickly put a stop to her struggling.

"Kayla its me Robin, you've been in a fight and you've lost your transformation." He explained as soothingly as possible.

At the sound of his voice, she instantly calmed down enough to take careful notice of her surroundings. She knew that they were on the ground, but not like a ground they'd be used too. She could feel the dark depressing state of the place and knew it was the reason in which their powers failed to work for them. It had also explained why they'd lost their transformations' And with Sailor Moon's attack, Mercury had been healed, which meant her power didn't feed off negativity like this.

"What did she say, she can't transform?" Robin asked in English not able to understand every word, but the tone of voice spoke volumes.

Ami nodded noting she too understood English, however she had been cought up in a deep pit of depression wishing, and feeling that she'd much rather die instead of living another day.

Usagi raced over to her friend, saying things like, "We've got to run the youma are gaining. Come on, you're smart I know you can figure a way out of here. Why are you acting like this, I know you could have killed us but you didn't, because we are still friends."

"Some friends…you could've cared less." She half snapped back at the moon bunny in Japanese. "None of you cared to hang out, or anything. We only saw each other for meetings or battles. We never acted like real friends."

Usagi glanced at her feet unsure on how to reply. After all she'd done, she finally understood what might have caused Ami's change in the first place. "Gomen Ami-chan…" the girl all but whispered.

"That's all you can say to me? You spend all this treating me like crap, ignoring me, letting your other friends walk all over me, and Gomen is all you can say?!" Ami continued snapping her voice raising in volume with every word.

"I don't know what else to say, except Gomen. I never knew…. I like you, I consider you a friend, but…."

"A friend…? I'd hate to see…" Ami snapped back running in another direction crying. Usagi wanted to go after her, but Kayla put a hand out to stop her.

"Usagi-onei-chan you need to calm down first, shouting like this isn't going to solve things. I agree you should be the one to go after her, but you should consider your words carefully. I think she likes you as little more than just a friend."

Meanwhile back at the hall of Justice, a call had been placed to a one Aino, Minako. She had sent Artmis, her cat on ahead promising to meet everyone as soon as she could. Luna, Usagi's guardian, had already begun conducting her own search of the city, people giving her rather strange looks, even though she'd assumed somewhat of a human-like form. "Usagi-chan, Kayla-chan?!" she called, an orange tabby cat resting in the young cat-girl's arms.

"Has anyone seen Luna-chan or Precious-kun?" Rina, who had once been Sailor Eclipse inquired.

"Iie…Luna-chan probly took Precious-kun to search for Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Kayla-chan, and Robin-kun on her own."

"Why would she do that though??" Rei wondered aloud.

"She feels she must protect Usagi-chan at all costs or she's failing her." Makoto replied.

"It seems to me that that Luna and everyone seems to care more about Usagi and forcing her to take on some future role…" Rina quipped bitterly.

"I'm guessing you and your sister don't get along all that well." Batman commented.

"Only when we are in our true planarians forms." She explained, "otherwise we're the best of friends."

"I see…" Batman mused aloud. "Then its possible she's unstable?"

"Usagi-chan is always a bit unstable. Did you not notice how quickly she changes moods?" Rina noted.

"Well she did kind of seem a little emotionally random." Samurai remembered thinking back to eairler that day when she'd showed signs of happiness anger, and tears, all in the span of five minutes if that even.

"I guess you are right, so how do we find them?" Batman turned his attention back to their search wishing he'd been a bit more strict with Robin. Perhaps if he had, then none of this would have happened. Despite this did little to calm his fears. He didn't have the time, or should he have been thinking "what if I…"

"They could be in the dark Kingdom." Makoto offered then a memory slowly crept back into her mind. "Matte…iie…." She started.

"We need to search that park where they were last seen." A white cat called from the floor. Rina picked it up understanding just where the animal wanted to go with this.

"I see….the dark kingdom does have this habit of….." she said in Japanese then whirled around to address the rest of the superfriends, aware that samurai was the only one that understood the animal perfectly. "The dark kingdom has a habit of leaving a gateway behind at the vanish point. Meaning if we go there, and concentrate our strength we can create a portal of sorts."

However, that would not be as easy as it appeared. The legion had other plans in mind, and had begun their destructive trail starting with new York. They figured keep the super friends and senshi busy kunzite would then be able to finish off both of the moon princesses, unaware of the third, and Robin. They also were unaware of the fact that Mercury had recovered, somewhat, but could still pose a threat to them.

"We'll split up, take it a little at a time." Wonder woman suggested. "Halk man, black Vulcan, Flash and myself can track down the legion. Batman, superman, Sailor Eclipse And sailor Mars, can track down the sailors and robin. The rest can start scanning the globe for other possible threats.

"Sounds good to us." Rina commented speaking for her friends. She and Rei both stood and called out, "Shadow crystal power make-up!"

"Mars power make-up!" respectively.

Makoto remained untransformed, while flash upon hearing his name carefully looked up from his crouched position on the floor. When he saw Sailor Eclipse was no where to be found, or more importantly in his direct field of vision he stood zooming behind wonder woman. Wonder woman taking note of this faced him. "Grow-up Flash…now move…"

"Yes-…." He replied exiting as a streak of red wonder woman, black Vulcan, and halk man right on his tail. The two flyers in the sky and wonder woman in the invisible jet.

Superman shook his head, and Batman took off in the battmobile. Superman took to the air, Sailors mars and Eclipse attached to each shoulder. Both could probly learn to fly like Sailor Gwaten, but preferred not to push their luck. Soon they could see the park, and the place where most of the fighting had begun to take place.

"It should be right over there. That's where I found Sailor Eclipse" Superman pointed to a small clearing. You could see where Sailor Gwaten had put up somewhat of a struggle. Sailor Eclipse looked down afraid to meet anyone's gaze.

"I remember that, looks like she was trying to protect someone." She said. "I didn't see who though."

"its alright…. So they should be right around here some where…."

The two sailors nodded joining hands their eyes closed in deep concentration. Sailor Mars and Sailor Eclipse started glowing, their respective colors showing brilliantly on their foreheads. When they let go, they faced the spot, a portal appearing.

"Look its Mars and Eclipse!" Ami shouted after spotting the opening. "We have to hurry, we won't have much time!"

Usagi quickly split into a run, Kayla not far behind. Mars and Eclipse started pulling the others through when Kayla tripped over her own two feet. "Kayla-chn!" Usagi cried as Mars pulled her through the portal.

Robin paused and picked Kayla up barely in enough time to get through before it closed sending them flying. Instinctively Robin turned so his back would take the brunt of the hint protecting Kayla as much as physically possible. This however, placed the young moon girl in a rather compromising position above the boy wonder. She froze unable to move, mostly from shock and pain from falling. "Robin, Daijobou?" she asked forgetting he may not understand her.

"Hey you two love birds, want to get a room?" Sailor Eclipse called trying to hold back her laughter wondering if her sister even knew how it looked.

Kayla jumped back several feet. "gomen nasi gomen…" she called repeatedly causing Usagi to bust out laughing, not like said bunny knew how to hold in such emotion.

"I'll be alright, what's a couple of ribs?" Robin joked, or tried his voice reflecting the amount of pain the young boy felt.

Superman did a quick scan, seeing that the hit could have crushed a couple of vertebra and may have caused a slipped or compact disc. "I don't think so, I think you should go get checked out."

"Just what I don't need." Robin complained. "Batman's not going to like this. He doesn't even completely trust Kayla, rather Sailor Gwaten." He groaned.

"He'll have to either learn to like it, or just continue to hate me. Eather way I'm not leaving your side. I got you into this, so I'm going to see that you get out of it." Kayla declared.

"Demo Onei-chan…" Usagi placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, kneeling down to be eye level. "You didn't cause this, so don't take it so hard.

"Usagi-chan…" Kayla whispered softly.


End file.
